My Twin Girls?
by StephanieFan
Summary: Jesse's trying to find out the gender of Becky's twins. While Becky believes they don't have enough trust in each other. When the twins are born, thing turn out very different. And some things are diff from the actual episode.
1. We Don't Trust Each Other

It's been a week since Jesse and Rebecca found out they were gonna have twins. Becky wants the twins being boys or girls to be a surprise. But Jesse is eager to find out.

"Danny!" Becky called Danny in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Beck?" he asked sounding very concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that Jesse's always trying to find out weather the babies will be boys or girls and if he does it sorta ruins the surprise you know." Danny nodded.

"I know how it is." Danny took a seat next to Becky "Everytime Pam was pregnant I always feel the urge to ask the docter what gender is the baby. But Pam wants it to be a surprise."

"I'm guessing it's a guy thing."

"Yep."

Becky stood up heading for the attic "Alright Danny, just make sure Jesse doesn't do anything."

"Sure thing." Danny went back in the living room to dust while Becky waddled upstairs. Jesse was playing with Michelle in her room.

"Hey, honey." Jesse greeted turning his attention to his wife.

Becky sat beside Jesse "Hey Jesse, hi Michelle."

"Hi aunt Becky! Can you feel the babies kick?" Michelle sounded eager.

"Not yet but soon." Michelle nodded and went back to playing.

Becky turned her attention to Jesse now "I gotta ask you something." Jesse helped Becky get up and went into the hallway.

"What's wrong, Beck?"

'Not _that_ question again.' she thought. Even though she knew they just care about her safety. "Nothing's the matter. I just don't want you trying to figure out the twins' gender anymore. I want it to be a surprise. It really ruins it for me when you're always up and about trying to solve this little mystery."

Jesse looked a little hurt but quickly recovered "What if I found out and didn't tell you? Will that be okay?"

"No," Becky said firmly "I want it to be a surprise fo the both of us. Understood?"

"Yea I guess."

"Good." She pecked Jesse's cheek and went upstairs to rest.

'Gotta find out!' he thought. DJ and Stephanie have been easvdropping the whole time.

"Ya hear that, Steph? Aunt Becky doesn't want anyone to try to find out what the babies are gonna be." DJ whispered.

"So I've heard." Stephanie said sarcastically. "I heard it too ya know I'm not deaf!"

"Don't get so touchy." DJ muttered.

**Later That Evening**

The Tanners were especially quiet at dinner. Even Joey hadn't said a single joke. Becky couldn't take the silence.

"Come on guys! Why don't we talk? It's really weird eating without even a word to each other." Everyone looked up at her. Because they didn't wanna make Becky mad with her mood swings and all they hadn't said a word. Then turned back to their dinner.

Becky got up and walked upstairs. "I'm full." she said flatly.

"You really think we should have kept quiet the whole dinner? Aunt Becky looks upset that we treat her differently." said DJ. Danny pat her shoulder.

"It's alright, Deej. I'm sure Becky will be fine."

Jesse also stopped eating to go comfort Becky.

"Are you gonna finish that?" asked Joey pointing to Jesse's half eatten pizza.

"You can have it." he answered quickly. Joey ate Jesse's pizza. Everyone else didn't have much of an appetite.

DJ pushed her chair in "I think I'll study for my test tomorrow."

"I'll go help her." Stephanie followed DJ.

"Gotta go brush, it's almost my bedtime." Michelle ran after them.

Joey stopped eating to question Danny "What about you?"

"I'll polish the whole house! It'll be awesome!" Danny grabbed the mop.

"Guess I'll clean the dishes." sighed Joey.

**Attic**

Becky was perched on the bed reading and flipping through the paged angrily.

"Becky what's wrong?" asked Jesse. Becky slammed the book shut.

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Are you still upset about that whole gender thing? I said I wouldn't try to find out."

Becky looked Jesse in the eye "You're lying, Jesse I know you! You wouldn't give just like that you never do."

Jesse was shocked at Becky "How do you know if I mean it this time?" Becky started pacing.

"You know what? It's not even about the babies' gender anymore." Becky said calmly.

Jesse sat down "Then what's it about?"

"It's about trust." Becky said and stopped pacing "It's like we don't trust each other."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a second story I sucked. Sorta rushed through this cause I wanna go to bed already.


	2. I Mean It This Time

StephanieFan: Shelmel, you're a really great person! You're so far the first person to review my Fanfics. Here's the next chapter, not much but it wouldn't have made sense if I continued it on the same chapter. Not that it made sense before but yal get what I mean.

* * *

Jesse almost fell down "What do you mean we don't trust each other?"

"I think we don't trust each other because everytime I tell you something and then you agree. But you went ahead doing exactly what I don't want you to do! Like ruining the surprise for the both of us!"

"It's a guy thing." Jesse replied sounding bored.

"So I've heard." Becky went to take a shower. Jesse sat on the couch thinking to himself.

'But we do trust each other, Beck...'

After about 30 minutes, Becky came out of the shower. She didn't feel like putting up with Jesse so she just decided to make him sleep in the family room tonight. Jesse had a pillow and blanket muttering things.

"Sleep on the couch! Here's your pillow! I don't need you!" Jesse repeated those words Becky said angrily. DJ came in from the kitchen to check on her uncle.

"Uncle Jesse, are you alright?" Jesse stopped muttering and turned to DJ.

"Yea, the docter says I'd do better if I slept on the couch." he lied. DJ took a seat next to him.

"It's alright uncle Jesse, everyone knows."

Jesse sighed "Was that how your mom was before Stephanie was born?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, all woman have different sorts of mood swings. I'm guessing aunt Becky's just one of those who lose their temper easily."

"Got that right."

"Don't worry though uncle Jesse. It's only 1 more month." with that said she left.

"One more month." he repeated "Just one more month and I'll be a dad."

**Morning**

Becky and Jesse still were a bit quiet at breakfast. After last night the Tanners decided it's probably best to talk instead of being mute. DJ and Stephanie helped clear the table.

"You gotta talk to her sometime, Jess." Joey whispered. Jesse tried ignoring him even though deep down he knew Joey's right. Becky went to watch tv with Michelle. Jesse took this as his chance since Michelle probably won't understand half of what they're saying anyways.

"Beck, we need to talk."

"Finally agree?" she asked while flipping through the channels.

"I know we don't always agree but that doesn't mean we don't trust each other."

"If we trust each other how come I found out you were trying to find out the babies' gender again?"

Jesse finally realized. The fact that he's always agreeing with Becky then disagreeing with her right after she's gone. Sort of like him saying he won't. But he's eager to find out.

"I just wanna know-" but was cut off by his wife.

"Well you know what? It's just one more month."

"Guys, are you fighting?" asked Michelle. Looking like she's gonna cry.

"No, we're just discussing some things." said Becky. She hugged Michelle. Michelle smiled and went upstairs to find someone else she could play with.

"We gotta end this you know." said Jesse.

"I know."

"Okay then," Jesse walked closer to Becky "Why don't we discuss things from now on."

"You know you always say that but never mean it?"

Jesse kissed Becky "How do you know if I mean it this time." he said.

"Don't know," Becky answered completely uncertain.

"You just gotta trust me."


	3. I Nailed It

For the next couple of weeks, Jesse and Becky tried working things out. Sometimes succeeded but other times failed miserably. Michelle helping didn't really seem to help either. Joey stood by Jesse to help him build the nursery. The girls are all really excited to have two new cousins.

"I hope they're girls." said Stephanie as she finished up her homework in the living room. DJ put down some snacks on the table.

"I don't really care what gender they are as long as they're safe." DJ put a chip in her mouth. Stephanie put her homework in her backpack.

"Safe? You mean as in they won't hurt us or they will be okay?"

"I mean safe as in not only the twins but aunt Becky as well." The elder of the two got up "You wouldn't want something to happen to her would you?"

Stephanie swung her backpack over her shoulder "No, of course I woudn't."

**Attic**

"Jesse, you okay?" Becky asked, seeing her husband frozen in place. He turned his head slowly showing he had a face filled with agony.

"No...I...think I might have hammered the nail to my finger-aaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Jesse. Joey came back with a tuna sandwich.

"I go away for five minutes and you nail yourself to the wall?" laughed Joey. Jesse shot him a glare.

"Help me!"

"I'll go get Danny," Becky waddled as fast as a pregnant woman can to find Danny. Joey just looked at Jesse's finger. He was about to touch it.

"Don't you dare." hissed Jesse. Danny ran in hurriedly.

He examined Jesse's finger.

"Do you think we need a docter?" asked Becky, looking like she's about to puke from the scene. Danny put his hands on his hips.

"We might since I can't seem to get that nail out," he went downstairs to get the girls.

Becky stroked the back of Jesse's head "Don't worry, honey, I'm sure you'll be okay." Jesse, who was nailed to the wall just waited impatiently. The girls ran up to the attic with Danny. The three sisters gasped.

"Oh my god! Uncle Jesse are you alright?" DJ asked.

"I'm pinned to a wall with a nail in my finger. Oh yea! My life's the best." Jesse said sarcastically.

Danny got the end of the nail from the wall so Jesse could move "Let's get you to the docter. And Joey, do you mind cleaning up the blood?" Joey rolled his eyes but began cleaning anyways.

**Hospital**

The nurse wrapped up Jesse's finger "Don't worry Mr. Katsopilas, you'll be fine." Jesse opened the door to go back to his family.

"Thanks nurse." Becky ran up to Jesse hugging him.

"Did you bleed much?" she asked.

Jesse smiled "Don't worry, Beck I just nailed my finger. It happens."

"Let's just go home, I'm getting a little sick of this hospital smell." Becky pulled Jesse along like he's a child.

"You know you'll have to get use to it," Steph began.

"Yea, I have a feeling we'll be here again in a week or so."

**Dinner Time**

Danny took his special turkey in a boot out of the oven.

"Dad, that thing tastes icky. Do we have to eat it?" Michelle complained.

Danny cut her a piece "Michelle, turkey in a boot is a very nutrious meal." His youngest daughter picked at it with her fork.

"So you're saying we should eat a shoe filled with meat?" asked Michelle.

"No, it's bread. Now eat up. Everyone else is." The Tanners (Okay, maybe they're not ALL Tanners but you get the idea) were too hungry to think about what they just put into their mouths.

Becky dabbed a napkin on her lips "I'm done." Everyone stopped eating and stared at her.

"You're done already?"

Becky patted her stomache "I'm eating for three."

"Yep." Jesse agreed "I think we should get to bed now."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

**I'm so sorry about not updating. My teachers pile me with homework and my parents are always nagging me. Anyways, This one was weird because I typed it in 45 minutes or so. May not meet your expectations...But I hope it does.**


	4. Breakfast Bash

Danny was the first to wake up the next morning. After brushing his teeth (Every corner of his mouth), Danny started making pancakes. He tried flipping it like people do on cooking channels. But failed miserbly at it. The half cooked pancake landed on Michelle's head.

"I am so sorry, Michelle." Danny apologized to his daughter and began wiping her hair and face. Michelle picked the soupy cake off her head.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked.

Danny threw the cake away "Just making some pancakes. I woke up early because we gotta make a lot in less tha an hour."

His youngest daughter still looked confused "Why do you need to make a lot?"

"Because your aunt Becky's gonna have twins remember? So she eats a lot."

"Why does she eat a lot when she's gonna have twins?"

"Because she's eating for three."

"You're nuts." Michelle walked into the living room. Danny shook his head.

'I gotta make them all over again,' he thought as he mixed the batter (or whateva).

Stephanie came down the stairs "Hey, dad whatcha making?" Danny picked th pan up.

"Pancakes!"

"But that's almost the same as eating waffles."

Danny put the pancakes on a plate "There's a big difference between waffles and pancakes."

"Like what?" Stephanie took a pancake and added syrup to it.

"You put waffles in a toaster."

"Big deal." Stephanie stuck a fork into her fluffy cake and ate it "Well, I guess you could say pancakes taste a lot better."

Danny laughed and brought the plate over to the table. But before he got there, Joey came outta no where knocking over everyone's breakfast.

He could hear Danny's irratated sigh "Danny, calm down you could always make more." he said as his friend bent down to pick up the fallen pieces.

"I did that already." Danny muttered, but began making pancakes again.

"Morning, Steph." Joey greeted as he took a seat.

"Good morning, Joey. Dad looks kinda ticked."

Joey nodded "Yeah I know."

Now DJ entered the kitchen with her backpack and binder "Morning, dad, Joey."

Steph put her plate in the sink "What about me?" she complained.

"Good morning, Steph." said DJ sounding like the greeting was forced out. Which it kinda was in a way. (A/N: It's true. I don't say good morning to my sister cause she only says "Whateva")

Stephanie gave a victorius smile.

"Hey Deej, could you watch the stove for me? I gotta go get ready for work." Danny asked in a hurry.

"Oh sure." she moved the pan back and forth a bit.

Joey started complaining "Is there anyway you could cook them faster? I'm getting real hungry."

DJ glanced up at him "I thought _you_ were the adult here?"

"Not exactly true. This is your dad's house." Joey pointed out.

"Besides," Stephanie cutted in "Joey's more of a kid."

"Speaking of kids, has anyone seen Becky and Jesse?" asked Joey.

Both girls shook their heads. DJ's mind must have been somewhere else cause she tipped the pan and the cakes fell...again!

Joey hit his head on the table "We'll never have breakfast!"

"I'm gonna go get ready for school." stated Steph. She turned around to bump into Jesse.

"Oh! Morning uncle Jesse!" Stephanie shouted as if her uncle were deaf.

"Hey everybody," he groaned. Becky follwed right behind him.

"Wow! Something smells good! Where is it?" she sounded eager to get her hands on it.

"All over the floor." Deej said flatly. Becky looked as disappointed as Joey. Danny rushed down to the kitchen. His eyes widened like a fish when he saw the mess.

"Anyone gonna clean that up?"

"Not me!"

"I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Didn't have breafast yet!"

"Still in dreamland..."

"I'm pregnant remember?"

Danny waved the off "Fine, I'll clean it up."

"You want me to make more?" asked DJ. Danny shook his head.

"No thanks Deej. I'll just make a poptart."

Now Joey shook his head "I'm not gonna be full that way."

Jesse dropped himself into a chair "Then pour a bowl or cereal or something..."

POP!

DJ grabbed the first poptart. Becky got the second.

That's when Danny realized he'll have to toast a lot more if they were gonna eat poptarts for breakfast.

**25 Minutes Later...**

There must have been at least 30 poptarts on the table. Becky gobbled down 20 of them. Everyone else ate a piece or two.

"Michelle, it's your birthday next week are you excited?" asked Danny.

"I'm VERY excited! I'm going to be five years old!"

"What do you want for your birthday, sweetie?" Becky asked with a smile.

Michelle put a finger to her chin to think "Chocolate cake!"

Jesse and Becky laughed "We'll see what we can do."

* * *

**I was watching Full House when I wrote this. Really messes me up in a way because they were episodes _after_ the twins were born. But I still managed. Hope I'm not rushing the plot or anything.**


	5. Picture Memories

StephanieFan: Sorry for not updating. My teachers are so evil! Anyways, in this chapter the Tanners will be looking through pictures. However, they aren't the ones from the actual Episode.

**

* * *

****One Week Later**

"Come on everyone! Let's get everything set up!" said Danny who got into his Dino suit in his room. Stephanie came in to ask her dad a question but stopped eyes wide.

"Dad...what happened to you?" she asked. Danny zipped it up.

"I'm dressing up for Michelle's fifth birthday. Isn't it great?" Danny turned around.

"It's...pretty good!" she lied with a grin.

"That's good. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Stephanie shrugged "Don't know," Just then Joey came in holding a bundle of blue.

"Hey, Steph I think you dropped something in the thrash?" he handed Stephanie's Betty costume back to her.

Stephanie held it at arms length "Thanks Joey."

"Steph?"

"What?"

"Why was your costume in the thrash?

"Because it looked kind of rediculous?"

"Oh come on, Steph. You'll make Michelle happy."

Stephanie examined it "I guess it isn't so bad, but I think I should wash it a bit first."

"Hope it drys by then." Danny went to the washing machine while everyone else was still working on the party.

**Downstairs**

DJ helped Joey put up decorations. It was harder than it looks. They had to hang the vines along the door frame. Danny tumbled down stairs in his lizard suit. You could tell he was carrying something in his hand.

Danny hit the bottom and held his hand up "Look what I found." DJ took the object from her father's hand, which turned out to be a book. She flipped through the pages to discover it's an album. Michelle's baby book.

"Dad, this is so cool! Michelle will be so happy." exclaimed DJ. Joey looked at the photos too.

DJ pulled Danny up on his feet "Let's call everyone in here to see."

"Guys! Come here!" called Danny. One by one they came into the living room.

"What is it Danny? I was in the middle of changing." Jesse complained.

"Look what I got." he handed the baby book to Jesse.

Becky squeezed in to see. On the first page was a photo of a baby Michelle about 1 month old. Just sleeping peacefully. He flipped to the second page. Michelle looks older in this one. Her eyes are opened, Hair was finally growing and seem to be playing in the playpen. Still, nothing came into mind. Perhaps the next page. Which was Michelle sitting on Joey's face.

Jesse laughed "Hahaha! What was that!" Joey peaked over his shoulder to take a look.

"Oh that. I was sleeping and Michelle crawled up on my face." Joey answered.

"You were suppose to be watching her. What were you doing asleep?" Danny sounded serious.

"I was just taking a little nap. And besides, she was in the playpen the last time I opened my eyes." Joey defended himself.

"Joey, Michelle was three years old. Don't you think she'd be running around the house by then?"

"I...forgot."

"Oh geez..." Danny sighed. Jesse turned to the next page. Michelle looked excited about this one.

"Look! Look! I'm on an elephant!" chirped Michelle.

The photo was of three year old Michelle riding on the elephant from her third birthday with Danny and Jesse holding her.

"That was a pretty fun birthday, it's a shame Michelle missed most of it." said DJ.

"How many pages are in this book?" asked Michelle.  
Danny turned one more page "Probably just two or three tops."

On top of the dinner table were various samples of cakes. They couldn't see the face, only the back of the girl who was grabbing and chomping on cake. Around the table, you could see Jesse's arm around Becky, Danny, Joey and Stephanie all laughing.

"One of my favorites, and most expensive!" smiled Jesse.

Then the last page, a beautiful one. It was Pam holding Michelle. Nobody knew whether they should brighten or sadden their expressions at the site of Pam's face.

"Mommy?" asked Michelle who wasn't really aware of why everyone's expressions are so weird.

Danny took the picture out "Yes,"

"Mom." whispered DJ and Stephanie.

* * *

**Shelmel- **It's great to know there's always someone who reviews my stories! Thank you!

**SpotlessLadyBug- **I know, it's not decriptive enough. Even my LA teacher says so. I'm working on it.

**April Chikatow- ** I tried my best

**Chaseforever- **I'm so glad someone writing Xiaolin Showdown fics reviewed! And thank you, but I'm really not sure what my style is. And on your second review do you want more of the distrust in the fic or no more? Anyways, having someone review so much really gives me a reason to continue.

**Nik- **Yeah, I feel guilty doing that to Jesse. The poor baby...grin

**Baseballfan44- **True. That happened to one of my family members and believe me, I'm glad I skip breakfast!

**Me- **It's hard to write humors these days. Especially for me. I suck at it. Stephanie's perky, I sorta left out that important fact. I guess DJ wouldn't be as annoyed to say good morning to Steph. All true. Cool ideas too. Hope to get more advice from you. And I make mistakes that I never notice. Thanx for reviewing!

**xxlevel11- **Glad ya liked it.


	6. Flintstones Family

**StephanieFan:This one was pretty quick. It's longer and I think it may be a little more interesting...or not! I have to get to the point of this story already. Since when did it turn from Becky and Jesse fighting and the twins to Michelle's birthday? My storied tend to do that. I'll get back on topic soon.**

* * *

"I miss mom," stated Stephanie hugging DJ. DJ did nothing but pat Steph's shoulder. Danny and all the other adults stared at the picture. Complete silence.

Danny spoke first (A/N: Doesn't he always?) "I miss Pam, but we can't be so gloomy on Michelle's birthday."

Jesse plucked the picture out of Danny's hands. He missed his sister. But he didn't want the girls to start crying. Especially not Michelle. Also because it's her birthday. Jesse handed the photo back to Danny who slipped it back into the second to last page of the album.

"You know," Stephanie began "My eyes keep getting watery everytime I see mom's face. I though I got over it by now?"

"She was your mom after all, sweetheart, it's okay to miss her. But we can't cry on Michelle's birthday." soothed Becky. Jesse knew she would make a great mom. Right now just an aunt but it's only a matter of time.

"Yeah, the little munchkin keeps a smile on our faces." said Jesse as he lifted Michelle up.

"Let's party!" squealed Michelle.

Danny laughed "It's not time yet. We still have to wait for all your friends."

"Okay," Michelle said, obviously disappointed "But can we have cake?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I have to wait."

"That's good," Danny hugged Michelle and went upstairs to change "Joey could you help me? It's kind of hard to unzip this thing with these arms."

"Why?" asked Joey.

"Because I have to pick up the cake! I can't go marching in the store as a six feet dinosaur."

Joey jogged upstairs "Don't worry, everyone already knows your nuts." Danny shook his head.

"Girls! Get Michelle ready!" Danny yelled from the second floor.

"Okay dad!" DJ yelled back "Come on Michelle, we have to get you ready for your Flintstones party." she took her younger sister by the hand and lead her upstairs to her room.

Becky walked up to the attic with Jesse. Stephanie having nothing to do followed them.

"Hey guys!" greeted Steph.

"Steph, aren't you suppose to be helping them set up?" asked Becky lying down on the couch.

Stephanie sat down at the other end where there was still some room "I was, but no one was down there."

"Lonely huh?"

The girl nodded.

"I wish I could stay with you, but I gotta get into my costume too. Just wonder if it'll look weird."

"It might," Stephanie answered back.

"Okay, well run downstairs to see if your dress is dried yet. Why did you dump it in the thrash?"

Stephanie twirled around her fingers "No reason!"

"Okay." Becky lyed back down again.

"See ya later aunt Becky!" she ran downstairs.

"Hey Beck! I look rediculous! Do I really have to wear this?" Jesse asked from the bathroom.

"Of course you have to! Whoever heard of "The Flintstones" without Fred?" Becky put her hand over her eyes.

Jesse closed the door behind him when he came out "I look stupid!"

Becky turned around looking tired "Jess, just where it."

"Becky, you okay?" Jesse asked sounding worried.

"I'm tired. Not dying. But thanks for asking."

"Okay." Jesse went to check his hair 'What's with the sudden mood swing?' he thought.

**Danny and Joey**

"Danny, the zippers stuck."

Danny reached around a little to tug on it. Nothing happened.

"Dang, I guess you'll have to pick up the cake Joey."

Joey took his friend's keys "Sure, but how are you suppose to get out of it later?"

"I'll cut it open." he answered, not really sounding serious. But he wasn't really joking either.

**DJ and Michelle**

"Michelle aren't you excited?" asked DJ.

"Yes I am!" Michelle loved her outfit. Which is cave man looking. Or in her case cave girl.

DJ smiled "That's good, now let's go downstairs to see if everyone's finished doing what they're suppose to do. Michelle skipped downstairs.

**Stephanie**

'We'll, it's all dried now.' she thought.

Michelle skipped to the bottom step "Hi Stephy!" Her older sister turned around.

"Oh hi, Michelle. You done changing?"

DJ reached the bottom step too "She sure is. Michelle, next time you get dressed for a party, please don't wiggle around so much."

Michelle giggled "No way Jose!"

"I though she was over that by now." said Steph.

"Kids today," DJ said as if she were Danny. Joey came in from the door to living room.

"Hey, girls, listen you're dad's stuck in a dino suit and I have to go pick up the birthday cake so could you handle yourselves?" asked Joey before going outside.

Deej nodded "Don't worry, I'm fifteen plus uncle Jesse and aunt Becky are upstairs so everything will be fine. Is dad okay?"

Joey opened the door "He's a little hysterical right now about getting the costume off. I think we may have to saw it off after the party."

"Well, okay." The girls waved bye.

"Birthday cake!" yelled Michelle.

"Yeah, birthday cake." said DJ.

Stephanie smoothed out her outfit "I think I'll go put this on now." she laughed nervously.


	7. Already Packed

My Apologies: I'm so sorry! My document thingy wouldn't load. So that's why it's so late. This chapter finally gets to an exciting point! Thank you all for being patient!

* * *

In her room, Stephanie was struggling to get that blue dress on. 'It'd be so much easier if these things had buttons or zippers! Why did they have to make them seem like they're actually from the stone age!'

DJ walked in to check if everything's okay.

"Oh it's great! Just getting my costume on that's all." Stephanie smiled. Finally she slipped that blue dress on and had DJ help her with her hair.

"You know we spend a lot of time on Michelle's parties every year. I mean A LOT." said DJ while combing her sister's blonde hair.

"Yea I know. How come we never get something like that in _our_ parties?" asked Steph.

"Don't be so negetive, by the time Michelle gets older she won't have it so easy either." Deej finishes Steph's hair.

Stephanie frowned "You're the one who started it."

"Started what?"

"The whole party thing!"

"What party thing?" asked DJ acting innocent.

Stephanie crossed her arms making DJ smirk "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"There she goes again..." muttered Stephanie as she headed towards the bathroom and slammed the door.

**Downstairs**

The back door opens with Joey carrying a pink box.

"Birthday cake! Birthday cake!" squeled Michelle.

Joey held the box high "When your friend's get here Michelle."

The little girl pouted.

_Ding Dong!_

"They're here!" said Michelle. Joey took that as que and ran upstairs.

**Danny's Room**

Poor Danny, still trying to fix the darn lizard suit.

_Knock Knock!_

"Come in!" yelled Danny. Joey stepped in and gave his friend a weird look.

"Danny, just put it back on. Michelle's friends are here."  
Danny zipped the suit back up and waddled to the stairs "Now I know how Becky feels."

**At The Door**

Michelle opened the door "Hi Teddy!"

The little boy stepped inside with a present in his hands. Teddy's mom helped him take off his coat.

"I guess we're the first ones huh?" she stated.

Michelle stuck a thumb up "You got it dude!" DJ came to the family room to greet the guests.

"Hi welcome. The other's should be here in a minute why don't you sit down?" The eldest daughter tried to find something they could sit on besides a fake boulder.

"Well that's alright, I'm leaving soon anways. Tell your dad I said hi." with that she left.

One by one the guests arrived. With presents and all and started playing.

Stephanie and Joey played their parts as Betty and Barnie. The only guy not smiling was Danny. Who kept telling DJ to pick up crumbs off the floor since he couldn't bend down that far.

**Upstairs**

"WILMA!" Jesse banged on the door. Becky opened up the door and with a bored look.

"I'm not Wilma," she said "And Jess, I think I'm going into labor."

Jesse froze "No,"

"Yes,"

"Get outta here." he said still surprised.

Becky laughed "I'm serious."

"Really? Cause my side hurts too."

"Ummmm, I don't know. Retaining water?" she joked.

"Becky I'm so happy!" he put his hands down "I'll calm down. Just let me go pack your stuff." Jesse went in the closet and tored off the pole thingy.

Becky waved a bag in front of her husband's face "I've already packed a while ago now let's get going."

"Yeah, you're right."


	8. Complaining

"Guys! Becky's going into labor!" yelled Jesse as he lead his wife out to the car. Everyone only got a quick glance before the two disappeared.

Danny got up too after being beat up by inflattable clubs "Alright let's get going."

DJ and Stephanie went upstairs to change. Michelle and her friends just stood there looking.

"Come on Michelle, we'll get your friends ready to go home so we can go to the hospital." said Joey. The kids took off their cave man clothes and stood outside waiting for their parents.

**In the car**

Jesse gently helped Becky sit down. Danny scrambled in with them. Still in the lizard suit.

"Alright you two. Becky, relax, breath, Jesse be careful when you drive and don't you two get nervous cause I'm panicking enough for all of us!" Danny freaked out. Becky just nodded.

"Daniel, Becky's the one giving birth and you're panicking?" Jesse put the car in gear "No one will ever believe you're a parent of three."

**The girls**

Stephanie tore off that weak piece of blue fabric. Then putting on a skirt and shirt.

DJ poked her head through the door "Steph, hurry up! We're gonna miss everything!"

Stephanie sighed. It's not like she wasn't trying right?

'A new cousin, how exciting!'

**Joey's Car **

Michelle finished saying good bye to her friends and got in the back seat. She just hummed a little song. Waiting impatiently "Can we go yet!" she complained.

"Wait for your sisters, Michelle. We can't leave without them." said Joey.

Michelle shrugged "Well why not? They're taking forever!"

"Michelle...it's only been 4 miuntes."

DJ and Stephanie bolted down the stairs. Stephanie slipping on the ground.

"We're ready!" the girls said in unison.  
"It's about time!" screamed Michelle. DJ raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, Michelle, don't have a tantrum."

Joey put on his seat belt "Are you girls buckled up?"

"A long time ago!" replied an angry Michelle.

Stephanie leaned towards DJ's seat and whispered "I think cutting her party short left her a little cranky."

"But she was so excited before."

"She's a kid, it's what she does."

DJ looked out the window "And I suppose _you're_ not a child yourself?"

**Hospital**

Danny was sweating and nervous. Jesse was nervous as well, but he thinks Danny sweats enough for everyone.

Jesse went up to the counter and checked in. Dressing up as Fred Flintstone attracted lots of attention. But not as much as Danny's Dino suit. Poor guy.

The docter came out and said "Rebecca your room is prepared now."

Becky sat in the chair and sighed. Nine months of waiting. Well, not really. The baby(s) are early.

"Hey Doc, my side hurts kinda bad could you check if somethin's wrong?" asked Jesse, grabbing his side again. The docter pressed on a a black spot.

"AH!" yelled Jesse in pain. The doc, as he calls her, shook her head.

"Mr. Katsopilas, I'm afraid you'll need surgery to have your appendix taken out."

"What? I gotta be there for my wife when she has her babies." Jesse complained.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about that."

"Will I be back in time for Becky."

"There's no way we can know. You need to take a seat."

And so, Jesse had to go into surgery. Danny came back and thought how ackward and worried at the same time. He remembers Jesse telling him to coach Becky through the birth. He looks more tired than Becky.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for not updating!But what happened the last few weeks made me so happy to write! My aunt had a baby! Not twins but still. It makes writing this story easier. I need to know how I'm gonna write this though. I want it to be descriptive but not so much that it makes people throw up. And definetly not too much that I gotta change the rating. So yea. And another thing. If a story has suicide. Is it supposed to be rated T or M? Don't worry, it's not about _this_ fanfic. Another one that I'm writing.**


	9. Nichole & Alexandra

Joey arrived with the girls and rushed into the delivery room.

"Did aunt Becky have her babies yet?" asked DJ.

Becky was covered in sweat and panting pretty hard "Not yet. You know. They make it seem so easy in the movies."

"Uh, that's cause it's not graphic."

Becky nodded "I understand that,"

The docter sat back in place "Alright, Becky I'm gonna need you to really push on this one."

Again she nodded and straighten her pillow a bit with Danny's help. The girls decided to go outside and wait.

"I sure hope it's a girl!" exclaimed Michelle. Her mood apparently approved at the sight of her aunt.

"Don't you mean girls?" asked DJ, remembering that Becky was carrying twins.

"That too."

Stephanie shrugged. To her, anything was better than dressing like a cartoon. The only time Steph ever knew someone expecting a baby was her mother. But DJ and her stayed home through the whole thing. So it's nice to be here.

Joey opened and closed the door giving a quick "Hey girls," and speed-walked to another room.

Michelle looked up at her eldest sister "Where's he going?"

"I think he might be trying to find uncle Jesse. Since I didn't see him in there with aunt Becky."

**Delivery Room**

"Aaaaaahh!" Becky pushed. Danny tried keeping his cool and coach Becky through this.

"I can't do this Danny! I need Jesse here!" screamed Becky, grabbing Danny's sleeve (A/N: I just realized something, I forgot to tell you that he changed into a hospital gown).

Danny removed Becky's iron grip from his arm and said "Don't worry, Beck, I've been through three births I can coach a fourth one."

A nurse pushed Jesse, on a bed, into the room. Joey following close.

"Hello!" looks around "This is a pretty room. Haha!"

"Jesse, you should be really proud of Becky." Danny said walking over to his side.

His brother-in-law pointed to him "I know you!"

"Danny."

"No, that's not it!"

Danny patted Jesse's shoulder "I'm gonna go outside with the girls."

"Bye Donny!" waved Jess.

"Close enough." then he left.

Joey pushed Jesse to Becky's bedside.

Rebecca put her hand out "Jesse, please take my hand."

Jess looked at her "Wouldn't your husband Danny get jealous?"

"No! You're-" but she got cut off.

"So it's Joey?"

Becky rolled her eyes even though she's exhausted "No! You're my husband!"

Jesse came back to reality for a second "That's right, you're having my babies."

His wife smiled and nodded.

"This is great! I get a wife and kids on the same day!" Then he broke into a chorus of "She's Having My Baby".

Becky shook her head ' This is gonna be a long day'

Becky felt the contraction again and start pushing. Everytime Becky screamed, Jesse copied her. Then sang that same song again. Same thing happened for a while.

**A Couple Hous Later**

The new parents cradled the two babies in their arms. Jesse now back to normal from those drugs. Playing and cooing the babies.

Danny peaked his head through the door "Feel like having visitors?"

Becky looked away from the newborn "Sure come on in."

The Tanners filed in quietly and gave a couple of "aw" and "cute!"

Michelle layed her chin on the blanket "Your babies are very cute I give you two thumbs up! Good job aunt Becky!"

"Thank you, Michelle." laughed Becky.

DJ took a closer look "They look so much alike how are you gonna tell them apart?"

"Well, this little gal," Jesse pointed to the daughter he was holding "Seems to love music."

"And this little darling is queen of hiccups!" The baby hiccuped. So adorable!

"So who's who?" asked Stephanie.

"We each got to pick a name of course." answered Becky.

Jesse went first "I picked Nicole, after the guy who gave me great hair! Since she is a she I'll go with Nicole not Nick."

"And for me, I like the name Alexandra after my professor who imspired me into journalism! But like Jesse, my professor isn't a woman so closest name is Alexandra."

"Nicole and Alexandra. Sounds awesome!" said Joey.

"Or Nikki and Ali or Alex." Danny pointed out.

"Let's not get into so many nicknames yet." The two best friends kept on babbling about names and nicknames. The girls marveling their new cousins.

Becky leaned towards Jesse's forehead. They both closed their eyes for a moment before Becky whispered "Do you think Nichole and Alexandra will like their names?"

"Trust me."

Jesse gave Rebecca a kiss. A new part of their life begins.

**The End

* * *

**

StephanieFan: Sigh I'll do better next time. R&R! 


End file.
